1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to a semiconductor apparatus capable of preventing a refresh error and a memory system using the same.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor apparatus may include a plurality of memory blocks, for example, a plurality of memory banks (hereinafter, simply referred to as ‘banks’).
The semiconductor apparatus may perform a refresh operation for the plurality of banks, according to the control of an external device, for example, a memory controller (for example, a CPU, GPU, or the like).
The controller provides an all bank refresh command for performing the refresh operation for all of the plurality of banks or a single bank refresh command for performing the refresh operation for any one of the plurality of banks, to the semiconductor apparatus.